<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU where Sora writes "My Immortal" by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466891">AU where Sora writes "My Immortal"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, early 2010 au, goth sora idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Vanitas Darkness Dementia KingdomHearts and I am a creature of darkness and empitiness (that's how I got my name).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), vanroku but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AU where Sora writes "My Immortal"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Guess what?" Roxas said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Twilight Town." he told me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well.. do you want to go out with me?" He asked. I gasped.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Sora's eyes observe Riku as he gives his chapters final edits. He thinks Sora is good at writting and creating stories, it's just that his grammar and spelling aren't the best which is why Riku have to edit and tweak them a bit. </p><p>The keyboard tapping sounds fills the empty room.</p><p>It's not rare that Riku's parents are nowhere to be found. Sora and Riku have been best friends since they were in elementary school and most of the times Sora went to visit Riku's house, he's either with a baby sitter (doesn't happen anymore since he's like 16 now) or alone. Business trips and meetings are usually the cause of their absence, they are a very busy (and rich) family not just compared to Sora's but also everyone in the small town they live in. </p><p>Riku stops typing for a bit to hit the backspace button but then resumes again after a few seconds. "Done!" he said with one loud final tap. </p><p>Stretching his legs, Sora gets up from the bed he previously sat on and rushes towards Riku's study desk where his computer lays. "Let me see! Let me see!" He practically pushes Riku away from his chair. </p><p>With eyes roaming the screen enthusiastically, a bright grin is plastered on Sora's face. Perfect. This chapter is perfcet. This <em>story  </em>is perfect. <em>People are for sure gonna love it! </em>He thinks. </p><p><em>Wait nevermind</em>. He shakes his head. <em>Being optimistic and happy is </em>such <em>a prep thing to do.</em></p><p>He clicks the "publish" button and waits as the story loads. </p>
<hr/><p>School is weird.</p><p>For some reason the most obnoxious, rude, and loud group of people are always the most popular. Fucking preps. Sora would never forgive what they did last year. </p><p>Back when they first enter high school, Sora and Riku weren't <em>just </em>a duo. They had another friend, a girl named Kairi. She was new so neither Sora or Riku knows who she is, but after finding out that she's a goth, the three of them got along quickly. Kairi was fun to be around. She's sweet but can also bite back if she wanted to, she's funny, and she's also super pretty. Sora would be lying if he said he didn't have a <em>tiny</em> crush on her. But then, something happened. Winter break started and the next year, Kairi came back as a completely different person! She wore pink clothes and cutesy make up and started avoiding Sora and Riku to go hang out with the preps. Sora thought that maybe it was just her personal desicion but turns out it wasn't. The preps <em>bribed</em> her. Their leader (and most popular student in the school), Aqua said that if Kairi abandons the gothic life style, she will tutor her. She promised to get her the best grades which worked because Kairi really needed-still needs- scholarship.</p><p>After the incident, Aqua also tried bribing Sora and Riku but they were strong enough to refuse the offer. </p><p>Aqua also isn't the only most popular student. There are three of them. Terra, captain of the school's football team, who he also despises. And Ventus. Sora hates preps more than anything yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate Ventus. Aside from the fact that he's actually a good human being unlike the other two, he's also really cute and super smart. Sora's seen him giggle before, he's seen the way his eyes soften, he remembers the first time he saw Ventus laughing. His breath shorten everytime he thinks of it.</p><p>At first he thought that he might be in love but that's impossible! Being gay is just a trope that only happens in yaoi. Besides, he liked Kairi so there's no way in hell that he's gay... Right?</p><p>This was all too complicated for him to figure out for himself so he decided instead of being gay himself, he just made his original character gay. Easy.</p><p>Vanitas already has a really gay backstory so adding him a male love interest wouldn't be <em>too </em>peculiar. </p><p>Sora realized that his feelings for Ventus is not an indication that he is a homosexual, rather it is a sign Satan gave him, a sign was saying <em>Hey loser, your OC is kinda lame why not make him gay?</em> </p><p>He based Vanitas' love interest off of Ventus. His name is Roxas and he's like Ventus but cool and goth and sexy. He can already see the posssibilites of arcs and stories available now that Vanitas has a romantic interest.</p><p>But then.. Even though the quest Satan gave him was completed, the feeling is still there. Could it be that Satan was not asking him to only <em>create </em>Roxas but also make him and Vanitas go on multiple dates? Dates that are totally not from the dreams he had of Ventus.</p><p>So he started writting them. He made a fiction press account and wrote a new story for Vanitas with Riku's help. Hopefully, once this story is over Satan will finally leave him alone and stop giving him these feelings he feel whenever he's close to that prep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>